fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Alange
Alange '(also known as Alange the Dark) is a character who appears in Galactian: Battle of Bracelets as one of the rivals of the game. He is one of the meanest Dark Bracelets that appears in the first game of this series. He's the Dark Orange Bracelet, the nemesis of Xavier. He is the fourth bracelet who appears in the game. He is the most intelligent Dark Bracelet, it makes him the Dark Captain. His weapon is the Igniter Sword, a powerful weapon that he uses a lot. His abilities are the Steel Form, that increases defense and has the power of creating edges. Games Appearances Battle of Bracelets Series Alange is the fourth playable Dark Bracelet in the VS Mode and Challenge Mode. He first appears in Winder Forest when you meet Rachel. He is accompanied by some Dark Soldiers who do the hard work. Alange also finds the 30 Icons that let him enter the Sunday Fighting Tournament. He sometimes appears in the Quest Palace and he wants to fight with Aingeru. He also tries to avoid to meet Xavier, because he knows the Xavier wants to get his bracelet; maybe he's not sure to defeat them or maybe because he is cautious. He has to fight against Golden Bracelets like Ainhoa, Pablo or Elena. He also fight against other Dark Bracelets as Drake or Inferna because his decissions are sometimes wrong. Alange's missions are specially tactic. He has to find some items that will help on Darkreon's rebirth, like the hermitage of the forest, the mirror of shadows, etc. So, it's normal to find him in castles, ruins or places like that. One of the last battles where he fought was against Bruno, who had discovered the plans of the Dark Bracelets. He's also the guardian of the Atonish World, where Darkreon's soul is. So, it's can be the first bracelet of Darkreon. After that, he joins other Dark Bracelets to go to the Hades and avoid a death invasion of their world. Personality Alange's personality is very complex. He is the human form of Darkness and he's very moody. He can be happy, angry, relaxed and sad at the same time. Maybe he's a bit insecure or very cautious; it's not clear because sometimes, he sends Dark Soldiers to fight but he's not afraid. When he attacks, he tries to hit accurate and uses traps for the rival. He's also a good strategist and his plans often finish well. He has a lot of frictions with Drake and Inferna. When he makes a plan, Drake and Inferna have to hard work, while he was to make the mental work. He's best friend is Garone, who tries to convince Alange to help him in a mission. He has a giant secret that doesn't want to show because he is not ready for that. Alange believes a lot in lot in chance, for example, he is very respectful with Aingeru because they're age is exactly the same, including his birthday. Despite of Darkness, he can be in light; it's curious because darkness dessapears when light arrives. He believes in the victory and he never gives up. He loves forests (because they are full of shadows) and mountains (because he's a stone styled Bracelet). So, he appears a lot in these places. He has always known Xavier because "He was destined for being the Orange Bracelet". He likes some Golden Bracelet like Pablo or Ainhoa who are "courageous and good fighters". Attacks and Powers Abilities *'Dark Sound *'Dirty Wind' *'Pollution' *'Dragon Power' Main Abilities *'Steel Form' *'Climate Control' Main Weapon *'Igniter Sword' Trivia *He's also based off of the creator of Battle of Bracelets, Alange95. He is showing his dark side with this bracelet. *His name is exactly the same the the nickname of the Creator. Gallery AlangeBoB.png|'Alange' in Battle of Bracelets 4: New Generation Alange.png|'Alange' in Galactian: Battle of Bracelets Category:Fan Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Enemies Category:Rivals Category:Bosses Category:Alange's Characters Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Bracelets Category:Dark Bracelets Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Alange's Things Category:Captains Category:Fantendo Football League/Captains Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Articles